yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/73
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَإِلَى ثَمُودَ أَخَاهُمْ صَالِحًا قَالَ يَا قَوْمِ اعْبُدُواْ اللّهَ مَا لَكُم مِّنْ إِلَهٍ غَيْرُهُ قَدْ جَاءتْكُم بَيِّنَةٌ مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ هَذِهِ نَاقَةُ اللّهِ لَكُمْ آيَةً فَذَرُوهَا تَأْكُلْ فِي أَرْضِ اللّهِ وَلاَ تَمَسُّوهَا بِسُوَءٍ فَيَأْخُذَكُمْ عَذَابٌ أَلِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ilâ semûde ehâhum sâlihan kâle yâ kavmi’budûllâhe mâ lekum min ilâhin gayruhu, kad câetkum beyyinetun min rabbikum hâzihî nâkatullâhi lekum âyeten fe zerûha te’kul fî ardıllâhi ve lâ temessûhâ bi sûin fe ye’huzekum azâbun elîm(elîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve ilâ semûde : ve Semud'a 2. ehâ-hum : onların kardeşi 3. sâlihan : Salih 4. kâle : dedi 5. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 6. u'budû allâhe : Allah'a kul olun 7. mâ : yoktur 8. lekum : sizin için 9. min ilâhin : bir ilâhtan 10. gayru-hu : ondan başka 11. kad : olmuştur 12. câet-kum : size geldi 13. beyyinetun : bir beyyine, delil, ispat vasıtası 14. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 15. hâzihî : bu 16. nâkatu allâhi : Allah'ın (dişi) devesi 17. lekum : sizin için 18. âyeten : bir âyet 19. fe zerû-ha : artık onu bırakın, salın 20. te'kul : yesin 21. fî ardı allâhi : Allah'ın arzında 22. ve lâ temessû-hâ : ve ona dokunmayın 23. bi-sûin : kötülükle 24. fe ye'huze-kum : o zaman sizi alır 25. azâbun elîmun : acı bir azap Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Semûd'a da kardeşleri Sâlih'i gönderdik. Ey kavmim! dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka bir mabudunuz yoktur. Rabbinizden size apaçık bir delil gelmiştir, işte şu Allah'ın mahlûku dişi deve, size bir mucizedir o. Bırakın da Allah'ın yarattığı yeryüzünde otlayıp dursun ve ona kötülükle dokunmayın, sonra sizi elemli bir azâba uğratır. Ali Bulaç Meali Semud (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik. Salih:) "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden apaçık bir belge (mucize) gelmiştir: Allah'ın bu dişi devesi size bir belgedir; onu salıverin de Allah'ın arzında otlasın, ona bir kötülükle dokunmayın, sonra sizi acı bir azab yakalar" dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali Semud'a da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. O onlara şöyle dedi: "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir belge geldi. Şu Allah'ın devesi sizin için bir mucizedir. Onu kendi haline bırakın Allah'ın toprağında otlasın ve ona bir kötülükte bulunmayın. Yoksa sizi acıklı bir azap yakalar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Semud milletine de kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. 'Ey milletim! Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Rabbinizden size bir belge geldi: Allah'ın bu dişi devesi size bir delildir, onu bırakın, Allah'ın toprağında otlasın; ona kötülük etmeyin, yoksa can yakıcı azaba uğrarsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Semûd kavmine de kardeşleri Salih’i Peygamber olarak gönderdik. Dedi ki: “Ey kavmim! Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin için O’ndan başka bir ilâh yoktur. Gerçekten size Rabbinizden (benim peygamber olduğumu gösterecek) açık bir delil geldi. İşte size bir mucize olarak Allah’ın şu devesi.. Bırakın onu da Allah’ın mülkünde yesin, içsin. Sakın ona bir kötülük etmeyin. Yoksa sizi elem dolu bir azap yakalar.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Semûd kavmine de kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik). Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin; sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık bir delil gelmiştir. O da, size bir mucize olarak Allah'ın şu devesidir. Onu bırakın, Allah'ın arzında yesin, (içsin); ona kötülük etmeyin; sonra sizi elem verici bir azap yakalar. Edip Yüksel Meali Semud halkına da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. Dedi ki: 'Ey halkım, ALLAH'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka bir tanrınız yoktur. Rabbinizden, size bir beyyine (kanıt) gelmiştir. Şu ALLAH'ın devesi sizin için bir işaret olacaktır. Onu bırakın, ALLAH'ın toprağında otlasın. Ona bir zarar vermeyin; yoksa sizi acı bir azap yakalar.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Semud kavmine de kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. Salih onlara: «Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka hiçbir ilahınız yoktur. İşte size Rabbinizden açık bir mucize geldi. Bu size bir delil olmak üzere Allah'ın dişi devesidir, bırakın Allah'ı toprağında otlasın, ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın; yoksa acı bir azaba uğrarsınız!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Semûd kavmine de kardeşleri Salih Peygamberi, ey kavmim! Dedi: Allaha kulluk edin, ondan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok, işte size rabbınızdan açık bir mu'cize geldi, bu, Allahın nâkası size bir âyet, bırakın onu Allâhın Arzında otlasın, sakının ona bir fenalıkla dokunmayın ki sonra elîm bir azâba uğrarsınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Semûd kavmine kardeşleri Sâlih'i gönderdik. Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim Allah'a ibadet ediniz. Sizin için O'ndan başka bir ilâh yoktur. Sizlere muhakkak ki, Rabbiniz tarafından apaçık bir bürhan gelmiştir. İşte Allah'ın şu devesi sizin için bir âyetir. İmdi onu bırakınız, Allah'ın arzında otlasın ve ona bir kötülükle dokunmayınız. Sonra sizi çok şiddetli bir azap yakalar.» Muhammed Esed Ve Semud (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Salihi (gönderdik). "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "Yalnızca Allaha kulluk edin; Ondan başka tanrınız yok. Rabbinizden işte apaçık bir kanıt geldi size: "Allaha ait olan bu dişi deve bir nişanedir sizin için: öyleyse bırakın onu Allahın arzında otlasın ve sakın dokunmayın ona; yoksa çok can yakan bir azap yakalar sizi." Suat Yıldırım Semud halkına da içlerinden biri olan kardeşleri Salih’i gönderdik."Ey benim halkım!" dedi, "yalnız Allah’a kulluk edin, sizin O’ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. İşte size Rabbinizden açık bir delil, bir mûcize geldi. İşte Allah’ın devesi de size bir âyet!Onu kendi haline bırakın, Allah’ın diyarında otlasın, sakın ona bir fenalık yapmayın. Yoksa sizi acı veren bir azap yakalayıverir." Süleyman Ateş Meali Semûd(kavmin)e de kardeşleri Sâlih'i (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Size Rabbinizden açık delil geldi. İşte şu, Allâh'ın devesi, size bir mu'cizedir; bırakın onu Allâh'ın arzından yesin (içsin), sakın ona bir kötülük etmeyin, yoksa sizi acı bir azâb yakalar." Şaban Piriş Meali Semûd kavmine de kardeşleri Salihi gönderdik. (Salih, onlara) dedi ki: -Ey kavmim, Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin O’ndan başka bir ilahınız yoktur. İşte Rabbinizden kesin bir delil: Bu, Allah’ın dişi devesi, sizin için bir mucizedir. Onu bırakın, Allah’ın toprağında otlasın, ona bir kötülük etmeyin. Sonra sizi acı bir azap yakalar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Semud kavmine de kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. O da 'Ey kavmim,' dedi. 'Yalnız Allah'a kulluk edin; çünkü sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Rabbinizden size bir delil geldi. İşte şu Allah'ın devesi size bir âyettir. Onu kendi haline bırakın, Allah'ın toprağında otlasın. Sakın ona kötü bir niyetle el sürmeyin; yoksa sizi acı bir azap yakalayıverir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Semud'a da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. Dedi ki: "Ey toplumum! Allah'a kulluk edin. Sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yok. Size Rabbinizden bir beyyine/açık bir kanıt gelmiştir. İşte şu, Allah'ın devesi. Sizin için bir mucize. Rahat bırakın onu, Allah'ın toprağında otlasın. Kötü bir niyetle dokunmayın ona. Yoksa korkunç bir azap yakalar sizi." Yusuf Ali (English) o the Thamud people(1043) (We sent) Salih, one of their own brethren: He said: "O my people! worship Allah. ye have no other god but Him. Now hath come unto you a clear (Sign) from your Lord! This she-camel of Allah is a Sign unto you: So leave her to graze in Allah.s earth, and let her come to no harm, or ye shall be seized with a grievous punishment.(1044) * M. Pickthall (English) And to (the tribe of) Thamud (We sent) their brother Salih. He said: O my people! Serve Allah. Ye have no other God save Him. A wonder from your Lord hath come unto you. Lo! this is the camel of Allah, a token unto you; so let her feed in Allah's earth, and touch her not with hurt lest painful torment seize you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri VE SEMÛD da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. (56) "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "Yalnızca Allah'a kulluk edin; O'ndan başka tanrınız yok. Rabbinizden işte apaçık bir kanıt geldi size: "Allah'a ait olan bu dişi deve bir nişanedir sizin için: öyleyse bırakın onu Allah'ın arzında otlasın ve sakın dokunmayın ona; yoksa çok can yakan bir azap yakalar sizi. (57 56 - Semûd'lu Nebatî (Nabataean) kabilesi, önceki satırlarda sözü geçen ‘Âd kavmi soyundan gelmektedir ve bu yüzden olacak, İslam öncesi Arap şiirinde çoğu zaman kendilerinden "ikinci ‘Âd" olarak söz edilmektedir. Arap kaynakları dışında, "Arap menşeli olmayan bir seri eski kaynak da Semûd isminin ve Semûd toplumunun tarihsel varlığını doğrulamaktadır. M.Ö. 715 yılına ait Sargon kitabesi, Semûd halkından Âsurlular'ın egemenliği altındaki doğu ve orta Arabistan toplumlarından biri olarak söz eder. Keza, Aristo, Ptolemy ve Pliny'nin Thamudaei (Semûdiye) ve Thamudenes (Semûdlular)dan bahsettiğini görüyoruz" (Encyclopaedia of Islam IV, 736). Kur'an'ın anlattığı dönemde, Semûd kavmi Hicaz'ın kuzey ucunda, Suriye sınırına yakın bir yerde meskundular. Onlara atfedilen kaya yazıtlarına Hicr bölgesine dağılmış olarak hâlâ rastlanmaktadır. ‘Âd kavmine mensup Hûd ve 85-93. ayetlerde sözü edilen Şuayb peygamber için olduğu gibi, burada Salih peygamber için de bir mensubiyet belirtmek üzere "kardeşleri" tabiri kullanılıyor. 57 - Müfessirler, bu dişi devenin mucizevî bir yapıda olduğunu belirten çeşitli menkıbeler anlatmaktadırlar. Bu tür menkıbeleri ne Kur'an, ne de sahih hiçbir Hadis doğrulamadığı için, bunların birtakım duyarlı Müslümanları hayal ürünü düşünce ve anlayışlara sevk eden, ayetteki nâkatullâh (Allah'ın dişi devesi) tabirinden türetildiğine hükmetmemiz gerekir. Oysa Reşid Rıza'nın (Menâr VIII, 502) belirttiği gibi bu tür fantastik düşüncelere yol açan eğer devenin Allah'a izafe edilmesi ise, aslında bu, sadece sözü geçen hayvanın herhangi bir kişiye ait olmadığına ve dolayısıyla bütün bir toplumun onu korumakla yükümlü olduğuna işaret içindir; nitekim, aynı ayette "Allah'ın arzı" şeklinde benzer bir deyim daha vardır ki bu da her şeyin Allah'a ait olduğunu ifade içindir. Hz. Salih'in Kur'an'da muhtelif yerlerde sözü geçen bu sahipsiz hayvana iyi davranılması yönündeki özel ısrarı, müteakip ayetlerin de gösterdiği gibi, zayıf gördüğü herkese, her varlığa karşı kaba ve küstah davranmakta kendilerine gurur payı çıkaran ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak kötülüğü yayan bu kavmin kaba kuvvete dayanan tahakkümüne yönelmiştir. Başka bir ifadeyle, bu savunmasız hayvana karşı seçecekleri davranış tarzı, onların kalplerinin değişmesine bir "işaret" yahut (54:27'de açıklandığı gibi) "onlar için bir imtihan" olacaktı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri